Pooh Goes Poop's Grand Finale
is the final canonical film in the Pooh Goes Poop series, created by a local hobo who hopped onto the trend. Plot Simplified Plot Pooh is murdered and sent to hell, who is ruled by Darby. Pooh and his new blessed bean friends Charlotte and Iroha try to get him into heaven. Complex Plot Act 1 The movie starts with Pooh coming out of the bathroom after taking a large shit. He hears rustling in his house's kitchen and goes to explore the noise. He finds Vendetta rummaging the fridge, eating all his clams. Pooh says "what the fuck", Vendetta calls him a bitch and grabs a gun from a cabinet drawer and shoots Pooh. He dies. Pooh wakes up in hell, confused. He looks around, shaking as he meets Shadow and Red Mist Squidward, who says he's in hell. Pooh asks why he's in hell, causing Darby to appear and show him a clip show from the previous movies. Darby prepares to kill him so he can rot in hell 2. He runs for his life. He trips and scrapes his knee (This is where Sid and Ronnie Anne cameo) when a young girl finds him. She asks if Pooh is ok, with him responding with no. She introduces herself as Charlottle, telling him about Heaven. He asks if she knows the way, and Charlottle says that she does. They go off to find the border to purgatory, then enter heaven. Charlotte sings a musical number about monkeys as they prance through hell. They meet Le monke, who warns them that Darby has horrible things planned for Pooh. Darby appears with Felicity, Moonlight Flower and Morpeko, with them brutally murdering Le Monke and Morpeko eating his remains. Pooh and Charlotte barely make it out alive thanks to Iroha. She reluctantly joins them. They meet Xok, who gives them vibe checks. Charlotte and Iroha pass, while Pooh fails, making Xok mad. They run away from Darby, her minions and Xok into a recently abandoned hospital. Tired, they all rest in for the night. Act 2 Pooh has a dream where Stinky comes to talk to him. Confused, Stinky orders him to kill Darby. He goes to do so, leaving Charlotte and Iroha behind. He sneaks into Darby's castle with a gun. He starts to get ready to shoot her, but Moonlight Flower catches him and knocks him out. Darby wakes up, is told about what almost happened and calls Monocrow, telling him that he needs to execute Pooh. After a bit of chatter, they decide what Pooh will die from. Charlotte and Iroha wake up to notice that Pooh is gone. While Iroha starts to panic, Charlotte kinda chalks it up to believe that he went to get some food. Iroha grabs Charlotte's arm as they head off to find Pooh. Pooh is shoved into an execution chamber by Darby, who sends in Monocrow. He isn't scared at first, but Monocrow pulls out a syringe and pokes Pooh with it. Confused, Pooh feels the urge to go poopy. Monocrow leaves as Pooh starts shitting on a nearby toilet. After shitting so much he should be dead, he passes out. While passed out, Pooh has a dream where he meets Stinky again. Stinky's fucking pissed with his son, and dream varients of Piglet, Tigger and Christopher Robin appear. They all scold Pooh until he kills them with a gun he summons and wakes up from the nightmare. Iroha and Charlotte find Darby's castle and sneak in. Moonlight Flower sees them sneaking in. They get into a fight until Iroha gives off a speech that reforms Moonlight Flower. Unfortunately, Felicity walks in and attacks Iroha. Moonlight Flower kills her and she and her new friend and reformer leave. Charlotte finds Pooh's chamber and sneaks in. She gets him to wake up and escape the castle. Monocrow, who's in the midst of executing Dongwa, Lemongrab and Dez, notices this and chases after them with Morpeko. They fail, with Morpeko being brought into the execution chamber to starve. Charlotte encourages him to move on after that experience, and the two continue the journey, without Iroha. Act 3 After a long walking montage, Pooh and Charlotte find purgatory, the gateway to heaven. They rejoice, but Xok returns to vibe check Pooh another time. Before he can do so, Pooh shoots him with a gun. They laugh before trying to go through the border. Pooh is held back by Darby and Monocrow, who get ready to finally kill him. Charlotte tries to make them stop, but is pushed away. This pisses Pooh off, so he crushes Darby with his ass. Darby dies while Monocrow flies off, now the ruler of hell. They step through were they see Ivy and Fiona Fox, who say Pooh can't join heaven. He is naturally pissed by this, so he pulls the gun out on Ivy. Fiona yells at him to not point the gun at her girlfriend, but he doesn't care. He shoots it, with Ivy barely dodging the bullet. He then attacks her, with Fiona fighting back. After an intense battle, she snaps Pooh's neck, sending him to hell 2. They rejoice before letting Charlotte into heaven. The final shot of the movie shows Pooh rotting in hell 2 next to those who had died on his journey. Cast Cover.jpg|Pooh, who finally dies in this film. 405343D0-2EAE-4286-8827-C0EE5ED17AF5.jpeg|Charlottle, Pooh's new best friend. She is a pure bean who helps Pooh. She gets into heaven. My Cinnamon Roll Gf.jpeg|Iroha Nijiue, a cinnamon roll who reluctantly joins Pooh and Charlotte. She leaves them at the end of act 2. 9B48FA72-DD0B-46B4-A349-2180950F57A1.jpeg|Vendetta, who eats all of Pooh's clams, calls him a bitch and kills him. Yes, she wears that hat in the picture. Darby.jpg|Darby, ruler of hell. Everybody hates her. She dies shortly before Pooh. NewIvy.png|Ivy Fox, who appears at the end of the film at the border to Purgatory. 121DB802-03D7-4999-92F2-22152D6E3EA2.jpeg|Fiona Fox, Ivy's girlfriend who snaps Pooh's neck at the end of the film when he attacks Ivy, effectively ending his reign and sending him to hell 2. The_infinite_shoulder_shimmy.gif|Sid, who cameos doing her shoulder shimmies because the fans might murder me in my sleep. Peteronnie.png|Ronnie Anne, who cameos alongside Sid. Yes, that's what she looks like in this film. Xok.png|Xok, who checks Pooh, Charlotte and Iroha's vibes. Charlotte and Iroha pass the vibe check while Pooh doesn't, causing Xok to chase them down. Pooh shoots him in act 3. Le monke.jpg|Le monke, who warns Pooh and Charlotte about Darby's plans. Darby and her minions kill him, sending him to hell 2. Felicity.png|Felicity, a bitch who is Darby's second-in-command. She just wants to murder Iroha, but fails miserably when Moonlight Flower kills her. Shadowwtfface.gif|Shadow, who's in hell for pissing on Eggman's wife. SpongeBob in RandomLand 173.png|Red Mist Squidward, who's in hell for war crimes. Muscle Pooh.png|Stinky, Pooh's dad who Pooh has a dreams about in the second act. Is shot by Pooh in his dream, dies. MoonlightFlowerCard.png|Moonlight Flower, who works for Darby up until the end of the second act. Morpeko.png|Morpeko, a gen 8 Pokémon who works for Darby. He eats the remains of Le Monke, and is executed by starving to death. Monocrow.jpeg|Monocrow, Darby's personal crow to execute those who Darby wants to kill. He becomes ruler of hell after Darby dies. Sagwa-the-chinese-siamese-cat-2.jpg|Dongwa, who is on Darby's "people to execute" list. Is seen being executed near the end of act 2. Lemongrab.jpeg|Lemongrab, who's on Darby's "people to execute" list. Is seen being executed near the end of act 2. Dez foot lettuce!.jpg|Dez, who's on Darby's "people to execute" list. Is seen being executed near the end of act 2. Piglet new.png|Piglet, Pooh's former servant who scolds him in act 2. Is shot by Pooh in his dream, dies. Tigger.png|Tigger, someone Pooh once crushed with his ass who scolds him in act 2. Is shot by Pooh in his dream, dies. Christopher.png|Christoper Robin, Pooh's old friend who scolds him in act 2. Is shot by Pooh in his dream, dies. Reception Minus the Sid fans who hated her small cameo, everybody loved it, especially fans of Making Fiends and the Archie Sonic comics (Pre-Super Genesis Wave because we all know the Super Genesis Wave is trash tier). Triva *Alongside the original film and Pooh Goes Poop in Live Action, this is the only film in the series without a colon in it's title. *The gun Vendetta uses to kill Pooh is the gun from Pooh goes Poop: Someone gave Pooh a Gun. *The blood in this film isn't red; it's a very dark shade of pink. This is inspired by Danganronpa. *This movie has a pretty large killcount, which include: **Pooh (Killed twice; Once by Vendetta, once by Fiona) **Le Monke (Killed by Darby, Felicity, Moonlight Flower and Morpeko) **Dongwa (Executed by Monocrow) **Lemongrab (Executed by Monocrow) **Dez (Executed by Monocrow) **Felicity (Killed by Moonlight Flower) **Stinky, Piglet, Tigger, Christopher Robin (All shot by Pooh with a gun he summoned in his dream) **Morpeko (Executed by Monocrow) **Xok (Killed by Pooh) **Darby (Killed by Pooh) *The few characters in hell that survived are Charlottle (Who joins heaven), Iroha, Moonlight Flower and Monocrow (Who now rules hell). It is unknown what happened to Shadow and Red Mist Squidward. Category:Pooh Goes Poop Category:Making Fiends Category:Sonic the Hedgehog Category:Shitposting